Beauty and The Vampire (Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi)
Cast * Belle - Twilight Sparkle * The Beast - Vlad * Prince Adam - Wander * Lumiere - Grim Gloom * Cogsworth - Denzel Crocker * Mrs. Potts - The Spy from Apartment 8-I * Chip - Li'l Gideon * Plumette - Hildy Gloom * Madame De Garderobe - Lord Dominator * Maestro Cadenza - Lord Hater * Froufrou - Captain Tim * Chapeau - Commander Peepers * Gaston - Lord Boxman * LeFou - SwaySway * Maurice - Katz * Herself - Wendy Corduroy * Monsieur Jean Potts - Flint Lockwood * Clothilde - Pearl * Agathe - Nora Wakeman * Enchantress - Agent Xero * Bimbettes - Frankie Foster, Ripov and Jackie Lynn Thomas * Tom - Bill Cipher * Dick - Bendy * Stanley - Anti-Cosmo * Madame Medusa - Cosma * Pere Robert - Samurai Jack * Monsieur D'Arque - Black Hat * Lumiere Human - Mr. Woop Man's * Cogsworth Human - Rapido * Mrs. Potts Human - Sam Sparks * Chip Human - Sherman * Plumette Human - Leni Loud * Madame De Garderobe Human - Princess Prettyhead * Maestro Cadenza Human - Princess Cashmere * Froufrou Dog - Hank The Pig * Chapeau Human - Grim Reaper * Belle 's Mother - Carol * The King and The Queen - Xibalba and La Muerte * Young Prince Adam - Young Wander * Tavern Keepers - Ghost Writer * Phillipe - Cera 's Dad * Wolves - Ozzy and Strut * Gaston's Buddies - Professor Tite-Gripp, Count Venamus, Baron Vain and Rat, Nergal, Jack O'Lantern, The Boogeyman, Lord Pain, Dark Laser, Poseidon and Skullduggery * Police Officers - Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland Gallery Twilight Sparkle Alicorn vector.png|Twilight Sparkle as Belle Vlad.jpg|Vlad as The Beast S1e10b_Wander_Still_would've_been_fun.jpg|Wander as Prince Adam Grim Gloom.png|Grim Gloom as Lumiere CosmoCon44.png|Denzel Crocker as Cogsworth Mail_Those_Card_Boys_11.png|The Spy from Apartment 8-I as Mrs. Potts Open-uri20150422-20810-1ex7jlt ada48a05.jpeg|Li'l Gideon as Chip Hildy-the-7d-6.49.jpg|Hildy Gloom as Plumette Efdd0e00f1d8cd95fc20bb52b613b885.png|Lord Dominator as Madame De Garderobe S1e9b Lord Hater doing a little dance.jpg|Lord Hater as Maestro Cadenza The fake Captain Tim.png|Captain Tim as Froufrou 1.png|Commander Peepers as Chapeau OK.K.O.Lets.Be.Heroes.S01E18.Were.Captured.PREAiR.720p.WEBRip.x264-SRS.mkv 000057224.png|Lord Boxman as Gaston SwaySway.png|SwaySway as LeFou Katz-the-modifyers-91.4.jpg S1e5 wendy leaning on atm.png Cloudy-With-A-Chance-of-Meatballs-cloudy-with-a-chance-of-meatballs-8210915-2560-1089.jpg Pearl 2.png 106838256.jpg Agent-zero-the-modifyers-9.3.jpg Tumblr oq886xFvBY1w7swiyo2 r1 1280.jpg Ripov.png Jackie Lynn Thomas.png Gravityfallstriangle.png Bendy.png Anti Cosmo 08.jpg You're in Control.webm 000181726.png Quentin Trembley.png Samurai-jack-samurai-jack-5.jpg Black Hat.jpg Mr. Woop Man.png Rapido-ratz-9.3.jpg Sam Sparks 02.png Modern sherman.png Leni-the-loud-house-4.66.jpg Princess Prettyhead.png Prince Cashmere.png Hank The Pig.png Grim-reaper-the-grim-adventures-of-the-knd-3.9.jpg Xibalba.png La Muerte.png Young Wander.png Ghost Writer.png Cera's Dad.png Ozzy and Strut.png Professor Tite-Gripp.png Screen Shot 2016-01-03 at 10.05.46 am.png Baron Vain.png Rat-the-modifyers-2.83.jpg Nergal-the-grim-adventures-of-billy-and-mandy-4.29.jpg Jack O'Lantern.png Boogeyman.png Lord Pain.png Dark laser 4.jpg VIcsnap-2015-06-30-15h20m10s400.png Skullduggery.png S1e8 cops planning vacation.png MLPCV - Quentin Trembley Says I can't believe it. I've never seen so many books in all my life.png Katz says for Lord Boxman You Will Never Merry My Daughter.png Disney's Beauty and the Vampire 2017 Style Recast.png Transcripts Trailer Katz as Maurice; My Dear Belle Wendy Corduroy as Herself; You're so ahead of your time Katz as Maurice; This is a small village Lord Boxman as Gaston; You are the most gorgeous thing i've ever seen Lord Boxman as Gaston; Nobody deserves you Wendy Corduroy as Herself; And it's small-minded as well Katz as Maurice; But, small also means safe Twilight Sparkle as Belle; I've come for my father Vlad as The Beast; He's a Thief Twilight Sparkle as Belle; Come into the light Twilight Sparkle as Belle; I will escape, I promise Katz as Maurice and Wendy Corduroy as Herself; No Grim Gloom as Lumiere; Look, a girl Twilight Sparkle as Belle; Who said that Grim Gloom as Lumiere; Hello Twilight Sparkle as Belle; You can talk Denzel Crocker as Cogsworth; Well, of course, that;s all he ever does The Spy From Apartment 8-I as Mr. Potts; How lovely to make your acquaintance Ii'l Gideon as Chip; Wanna see me do a trick Twilight Sparkle as Belle; What happens when the last peddle falls Grim Gloom as Lumiere; The master remains a vampire forever Denzel Crocker as Cogsworth; And we become antiques Vlad as The Beast; What did you do to it Twilight Sparkle as Belle; nothing Vlad as The Beast; Get out of here Go Twilight Sparkle as Belle; You have to help me Twilight Sparkle as Belle; You have to stand Grim Gloom as Lumiere; If she is the one... Grim Gloom as Lumiere; he'll break the spell. Grim Gloom as Lumiere; You must finally learn to love Twilight Sparkle as Belle; Have you really read every one of these books Vlad as The Beast; Some of them were in Greek. Lord Boxman as Gaston; Kill the Vampire Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Beauty and the Beast Films Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie-Spoof